Simon Paisible
Simon Paisible is the son of the Prince of the Peaceful Island from Anguillette, a French fairy tale by Henriette-Julie de Murat. Info Name: Simon Paisible Age: 16 Parent's Story: Anguillette Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Laurent Diaphane Appearance: Above average height, with long, wavy black hair and blue eyes. Wears a black and purple jacket over a pink shirt and purple pants. On his feet are pink boots. On his head is a purple helmet with a plume of heron feathers. Secret Heart's Desire: To be able to enjoy a happy, healthy marriage. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at horse racing. Storybook Romance Status: Lara Anguille is the light of my life. I really care about her. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I am extremely awkward around girls. Favorite Subject: Muse-ic. I enjoy nice, calm music to keep me from getting nervous. Least Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing. I am not good with romance. Best Friend Forever After: Isidore L'Orange and Lara Anguille because they are always sympathetic to me. Biography Bonjour! My name is Simon Paisible. I am the son of the Prince of the Peaceful Island from the fairy tale Anguillette. I will tell you about my father. He was descended in a right line from Princess Carpillon. He had close ties to the fairy Anguillette. A princess named Hebe had been promised in marriage to him. She wed him in a grand ceremony at the temple of Hymen, but she was torn between my father and another prince named Atimir, who had left her for her sister Ilerie. When Hebe saw Atimir again, Atimir's passion for her was reignited, and my father became jealous of Atimir. A tournament was held, and my father was to race against Atimir. My father's horse grew tired and fell down, while Atimir won. But my father would not give up - he challenged Atimir to a duel. The two fought for many hours. When Hebe came to see them, she saw their dead bodies. She took Atimir's sword and stabbed herself. My father had actually survived the duel, and the fairy Anguillette had brought back to his own country, where he consoled himself for his loss. I know, the story is not exactly a happily ever after, although at least my father survived it. He eventually married a second time - she happens to be the sister of Isidore L'Orange's father. My father is happy again, and is even happier with my mother than he was with Hebe. I have an older sister named Mireille, who is four years older than me. My home is still on the Peaceful Island. It is a really nice, peaceful place - true to its name. I am in my third year at Ever After High. It is an excellent place. There are many other nice princes and princesses here to hang out with - and many of the commoners are nice too. People frequently describe me as overly formal, as evident by my avoidance of contractions. I personally prefer writing words out to shortening them. Isidore attends this school too. He is good friends with me. He is a lot more cheerful than I am, and I think he is a lot more down-to-earth as well. I am good at equestrian activities, and I often ride horses. I enoy participating in horse races. I am friends with most horses and other equines (except for Buttercup, one of the unicorns on the polo team, but I'd rather not talk about that). I am also fond of fine dining and banquets, and I frequently attend formal parties. People often tell me that I'm very sophisticated. Although my hair does not look very sophisticated. I like it to be a little messy. I can be rather awkward at times. It is due to the fact that I have trouble talking to girls. I do not have many female friends because I get nervous around girls. I try to get girls' attention, but it usually ends up repelling them instead of attracting them. One of the few girls I can talk to is Lara Anguille. She happens to be the niece of Hebe - she is the daughter of one of Hebe's sisters. I love Lara and enjoy her confident attitude and her caring nature. Destiny says we are to be together, but unfortunately I will have to lose her because fate decrees that Lara will die. I am terrified of this - I do not want to lose her! We are Rebels together. I think we can change fate together and create a brighter future. Trivia *Simon's surname means "peaceful" in French. *Simon is allergic to garlic. *Simon is in the school orchestra, where he plays the bass clarinet. *Simon has a pet seal named Eros. He befriended the seal at one of the beaches of Peaceful Island before he started attending Ever After High. Eros is kept at the school aquarium. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:From Henriette-Julie de Murat's Tales Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Anguillette